Show Me Your What?
by nomanslandvicki
Summary: A new year starts, and we find the Sons of Ipswich in their senior year. There we find some new arrivals, funny songs, and Reid in his underwear. My oh my, what a year!
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh, yet another school year. I'm glad this is our last one." Reid whined as he dropped his book bag to the ground.

"Yea you and me both." Pouge replied running a hand through his hair. The group had assembled in the courtyard before their first period to see if they had any classes together.

"Oh stop your whining, it's only the first day of school." Kate said playfully.

"Yea and I'll be….." Reid continued but the rest of the group didn't pay attention because behind Reid was a black haired girl with a finger to her mouth to form the quiet sign. Everyone amused to find out what was going on continued to fake listen to Reid.

"-you know the teachers are just-"Reid didn't get to finish because the girl ran and jumped on Reid's back yelling "Blondie bear". Once shock overcame Reid, realization dawned on him.

"Mel, is that you?" Reid asked incredulously.

"The one and fucking only." The girl known as Mel jumped off his back giving everyone a better view of her. Mel was 5'6 with black curly hair reaching mid-chest. She had a random streak of neon green, purple, red, and blue in her hair.

"What are you doing here? The last I heard from you, you where in Ireland."

"Yes, but me an a little wee man got in a tussle over some scotch." Mel said with a Scottish accent.

"Well really, I decided to come back and harass Peroxide Boy for my last year of school." Mel said making the Sons of Ipswich laugh at her nickname for Reid.

"So, you're actually staying?"

"Yep." Mel added a nod for reassurance.

Suddenly a loud cough came from behind Reid. Reid finally realizing that the rest of the guys were behind him, he turned pulling Mel next to him.

"Well, you guys I would like you to meet Melody. Melody this is Caleb, Pouge, Tyler, Sarah, and Kate." Pointing at each respectable person. Melody just gave a bright smile and a small wave.

"So how do you know Reid?" Kate asked the newcomer.

"Oh, he was my 2nd grade boyfriend." She said as if this was a common question. The group all glanced at each other then burst out laughing.

"Geez, Reid had girls even when he was younger." Tyler said between laughs.

"Yea but we broke up." Mel replied with an amused smile.

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"He stole my Barbie." This set the group into another fit of laughter, making Reid redden. When they finally stopped laughing the bell rung signaling first period.

"So where are we heading?" Mel asked as everyone gathered their belonging.

"Mr. Delaney." Caleb said.

"Oh yay me too." Mel said with a smile.

"So how is your mom, I haven't seen her in a while." Mel directed the question to Reid.

"She's good but I don't see her often since she goes on a lot of business trips. That and I live here at the dorms." Reid shrugged.

"Really? Well when she comes back I want to see her. Oh, and I'm staying I the dorms too so you can help me find my room." Ending the conversation as we enter the classroom. We go up to the last couple of rows, sitting me between Sarah and Reid (seating in this order: Kate, Pouge, Caleb, Sarah, Melody, Reid, and Tyler).An old crude looking woman clears her throat gaining the attention of the students.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Prescott I will be filling in for Mr. Delaney the first semester. He can not be here due to his recent back surgery; he will be taking the semester off due to his doctor's request." The woman in front of us had a very arrogant air to her and looked to be in her 30's. With a bun precisely in the middle of her head she wore a light blue blazer and a skirt.

"Well I see here there is suppose to be a new transfer student today Ms. Owens, Melody Owens?" She said scanning the crowd.

"Right here" Mel said waving her hand lazily.

"Well, glad I can identify you, but just for future reference most students usually wait by the teacher's desk, so that way the teacher knows of the new student." She said prissily.

"Well, seeing as you were well aware of the fact that there was a new student, and then I don't see the problem." The teacher then gave Melody a very dirty look to which she raised a brow to. Reid just shook his head. 'Same old Mel, never one to back down'. Throughout the class Ms. Prescott continuously picked on Melody in hope to embarrass her, but Melody answered all questions correctly wiping the smug look from the teachers face.

As the bell rang, we slowly rose from are seats, empting the classroom. When we were far enough away from the classroom, Mel yelled "What a horse humping bitch." All surprised by her outburst jumped.

"Yea, she doesn't seem to like you." Pouge teased.

"I didn't even do anything to her." Mel stomped.

"Well you were being mean." Tyler pointed out.

"Well she was mean first!" Mel said in a childish way.

"Someone's pouting" Reid said as he pushed Mel, which only resulted in her sticking her tongue at him.

"Come on we have to go to science." Reid said pushing Mel towards the classroom.

"Ugh how many classes till lunch?" Mel whined.

"Two more after this." Caleb answered as we took are seats.

"Ugh." Was all Mel said as she began to bang her head against the desk.

SSS

"Finally, air sweet air. Lunch is finally here. Out of those stuffy classrooms and into the fresh air." Mel ranted as they walked outside towards a picnic table.

"Obsessed with lunch, much?" Reid asked planting his tush next to Mel.

"Need sun much? Vamp boy." Mel replied opening her brown bag. Everyone chuckled at her joke. While Reid just pouted, thinking what would make Mel mad.

"So, you do know that after lunch we have two more classes right?" Reid said smugly, watching as Mel's eyes widen and she drops her apple.

"Nooooooo" She said as she once again began to bang her head against the table. Everyone just shook their heads and continued eating lunch.

"So what are we doing tonight guys?" Tyler said poking what was suppose to be meatloaf.

"I have to unpack, since I don't have a roommate to offer their help." Mel said as she wiped dirt off her fallen apple.

"You don't have a roommate?" Reid asked as the clogs started turning in his head.

"Did you not hear me or was there sun block in your ears?" Mel said giving Reid a fixed stare.

"Well then it's settled, movie night at Melody's dorm." Reid said.

"Sure but it's up to Melody since it is her dorm." Caleb replied.

"Yea sure, I guess I just have to unpack and head into town to get food and movies. Which means," Mel's eyes widen in happiness "I'm gonna have to miss my last two classes."

"No you're going to them; I'm not going to get in trouble by your mom and mine for you skipping class." Reid said in a threatening tone.

"Fine since I can't skip class to unpack then we're having it at your house." Mel said poking Reid's chest.

"Fine, I guess." Reid said giving up.

"Hey Tyler can I have your cupcake?" Mel said batting her eyelashes.

"Why?" Tyler said confused. Mel leaned over and whispered something in his ear making him smirk.

"Hey Reid look." Mel said with the cupcake in her hand.

"Yea" Reid said turning his head only to have a cupcake smashed into his face. Everyone at the table burst out laughing. Reid only growled and started chasing Melody around the table. Melody ran to the only place Reid couldn't get her. The girl's bathroom. 

SSS

A/N

So how was the story? Well I would totally love you if you reviewed it would make my life only that sweeter. So go ahead and press the button.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I am finally updating this story, hope you guys like. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, alerted and favored me. I also have another story called ****Tear You Apart**** so check it out, it is Covenant. Now I am sorta using the foundation from Buffy the Vampire Slayer but warping it a bit. But yea Mel's a slayer.**

**Usual disclaimer applies. I do not own Buffy either.**

**(Mel's P.O.V.)**

Shoving empty boxes, I was searching for movies for tonights movie-thon at Reid's. Glaring at the boxes I huffed and kicked them spilling the contents, which happen to be the movies, on the floor. Grinning I bent down and picked up a couple of Ryan Reynolds movie and shoved them into the black bag hanging from my shoulder. Sighing in relief I sit on my bed and surveyed the room. The floor was covered with boxes, some opened spilling the contents on the floor and some still taped up. I guess I will have to get these later.

Laying back in the half covered bed I thought about the lie I told Reid. Okay so it wasn't exactly a lie but it wasn't the truth either.

I was in Ireland but for different reasons then what I told him when I left. I went there to be trained by the Watcher's council. I left when I was 12 and trained since. It generally sucked leaving Ipswich behind but I had to cause it was my duty. But after trying to convience the Council to let me come back to Ipswich for the last 5 years, they finally gave in. But for a different reason. Apparently Ipswich has been experiencing a lot of paranormal activity as of late. And being the lucky gal I am I get to be the slayer of these here regions. It's me against the baddies, well unless you include Walter my Watcher. Which is literally what he does, he watches me get my ass kick and does nothing to stop it. He's a sadist when it comes to training.

Knocking jarred me out of my thoughts, getting off the bed I find myself face to face with Tyler Simms.

"Tyler what are you doing here?' I asked kinda confused at why he was standing outside my door.

Smiling sheepishly Tyler said " Reid told me if I didn't come get you then you would be lost and someone would kidnap you. He said bad things always happen when your by yourself." I stepped back to get my bag off the bed, giving Tyler a view of my diasterous room.

"Reid wasn't kidding." Tyler chuckled.

Glaring at him playful, I pushed him out the door and closed it. Walking besides him when made our way to the student parking lot, where Reid was leaning against Tyler's black Hummer.

"Ah, seems like you didn't get kidnapped or hurt yourself." Reid said smirking. Passing by him I punch him in the arm, running quickly I hop in the passengers seat and locked the door.

A frowning Reid banged on the door," Dammit Mel that hurt, where did you learn to punch like that?" Window still closed I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Well get out of my seat you can sit in the back." Reid said banging on the door again. I just stuck out my tongue and laughed. Tyler started the engine and acted like we were going to pull away. A defeated Reid got in the back seat of the car. Laughing Tyler speed out of the Spensers parking lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah jumped on me when Ryan Reynold's character in Amityville Horror killed the dog. Laughing I try to get loose from her death grip. " Hey Sarah you squeeze any harder and my boobs will pop." This got everyones attention. Sarah let go with a blush on her cheeks while everyone laughed. Reid smirked and leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"Yea we wouldn't want those gorgeous boobs of yours to pop" He leaned back dodging the punch and making me hit Caleb in the leg.

"Ow" Caleb jumped and turned to glare at the offender who hit him. He looked at me and I pointed at Reid.

"DAMMIT REID" Caleb jumped on Reid and started wrestling, soon the others joined in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A black SUV drove dangerously fast on the road. The windows all tinted black the only brightness coming from the headlights. Inside the car was silent except for the occasional snore from one of the four people in the back seats. The only two awake were the driver and the passenger.

The silence was broken when the passenger whispered "Hey boss, do you really think what that vermin said was true?"

The driver didn't even glance at the passenger and spoke in a cold voice "If I didn't believe him then I wouldn't be driving to some small town, now would I?"

The passenger flinched at his voice,"No Boss you wouldn't. But why are you so insistant on getting her. There are some many other people out there for you to ravish?"

'The Boss' just glanced at the passenger before answering,"I don't care about anyone else but her, I will try until I get what I want."

Exasperated the passenger threw her arms in the air " She has already kicked your ass twice, she could have killed you so why don't you just stop and continue on with life."

" They say that third times the charm." Madly grinning 'the Boss' pushes on the pedal harder, passing a sign that read:

Welcome to Ipswich, Massachettes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I think I did pretty good this chapter, but why don't you review and tell me what you think ; )**


End file.
